Zeus x27
The Zeus x27, more commonly referred to as the taser '''or '''stun gun, is a piece of equipment featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Zeus x27 can only be shot once before being automatically dropped. At very close ranges, it is capable of killing an enemy in one hit, regardless of the hitbox it hits. However, at longer distances, the Zeus x27 can damage the enemy but does not deal a guaranteed one hit kill due to damage fall off. Prior to the update, the Zeus x27 was banned from being purchased in Competitive mode. After the update, it now allows players to buy it. Furthermore, the price has been reduced from $1,000 to $100, and more recently up to $400. Properties Advantages *Instantly kills a target with a hit to any location on the target's body if close enough *Fairly quiet - suitable for ambushes *Slightly better range than the knife *Cheap ($400) Disadvantages *Unusable after firing its only stored round - additional Zeus x27s must be purchased *Cannot be used against groups of opponents *Very limited effective range *Hard to wield against fast moving enemies Gameplay Tactics *Never rush with this weapon (unless you suspect that there is only one enemy player and/or you have present team members). If there are two or more opponents, they can easily eliminate you before you can fire the Zeus x27 or switch to a more suitable firearm. **Instead, this taser mainly serves as a last resort when you are cornered by assailants. If both your primary and secondary weapons have to be reloaded, you can retreat and hide around a corner with the taser. *Do not wield this weapon when you are in wide-open areas! Players with sniper rifles may target you first as being armed with the Zeus x27 can make it nearly impossible to fight back against opponents who are far away and/or are close to other allied players. **Due to this, use the taser in enclosed areas or nearby entryways. Generally, once after an intended target appears within your sight and is in close proximity, that opponent will normally not have sufficient time to counter your strategy. *Sometimes, a smoke grenade or a flashbang can help you to get close to blinded/disorientated enemies. *Be sure to practice aiming with this weapon! It is required to be familiar with the limitations of the Zeus x27 as it can only be fired once and has a very limited range. *This weapon has a deceivingly short range. Do not treat the Zeus x27 like a firearm, which is a common mistake made by new players which can leave them vulnerable to enemy attacks. Instead, fire it only when you are in a range where a pump shotgun can perform a one hit-instant kill. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close-ranged contact with enemy users at all times! *Throw a flashbang at the location of assailants who are armed with the taser. Sometimes, a Molotov Cocktail or an Incendiary grenade can give you distance away from users. *Stay away from users and whenever possible, throw an HE grenade at their location especially when they are suspected to be hiding around a corner or an impenetrable surface. *If a lone opponent fires the Zeus x27 and misses you, that enemy player will be very easy to eliminate. Note that it is vital to prevent users from recovering their mistakes. *In some instances, players can hide behind a hostage and can make it easier (or harder) for users to fire the Zeus x27! To counter this, force them to switch to a less suitable firearm by moving away from them or assault the enemy with additional team members. *Evading users can be challenging, especially if you are wielding a weapon that is heavy, such as the Negev. To avoid this, switch to a pistol and while moving backwards, you can fire back and kill a Zeus x27 user. *Avoid turning right around corners if possible. Walk out farther and then turn to avoid being shot by somebody camping with the Zeus x27. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia * The Zeus x27 is based on the Taser x26. In real life, it is commonly used for law enforcement and civilian self-defense. The x26 is also less-than-lethal. **The Zeus x27 has a dark gray finish and green highlights. The Taser x26 (police-issued variant) has a black finish and yellow highlights. **The Taser x26 shoots dart-like electrodes capable of travelling up to 35 feet (10.6m) (15 feet (4.5m) for the civilian version), far more than the effective range of the Zeus x27. This may have been implemented for balancing reasons. *It is implied to have a strong current because of its one-hit-kill. A real Taser only has current strength that is adequate to stun most targets. *The Zeus x27 is the only weapon in Counter Strike: Global Offensive which instantly kills an opponent with a shot to the leg. **Since the leg is part of the human body and is connected to the nervous system, it is possible to deliver a lethal dose of electricity. **After being killed with a Zeus x27, the body will convulse on the ground, presumably from muscle spasms due to the electricity. *Strangely, the Terrorists can also purchase this weapon even though the Zeus x27 seems more fitting as a Counter-Terrorist exclusive equipment. It could be likely that the Terrorists were able to somehow circumvent the availability of the weapon through the black market or modified a civilian Taser, although this may have been implemented for gameplay balancing reasons, similar to the Molotov Cocktail and the Incendiary Grenade. *This equipment can be bought in Deathmatch, unlike other equipment, such as grenades. *When a player is killed by the Zeus x27, the player will emit a cry similar to the hostages if they are harmed. *In the beta, blood could be seen when a target is hit by the Zeus x27. This was removed in the retail version. *Bots do not purchase the Zeus x27. However, they may pick it up in some custom maps and they can use it (provided that they are restricted in using other weapons). Interestingly, they will fire the taser at any range, even when its target is several feet away from the bot. External links *Taser at Wikipedia Category:Equipment